


better things to do

by riseelectric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/pseuds/riseelectric
Summary: Oikawa is a distraction (that Iwaizumi will always indulge.)





	better things to do

"Are you busy?"

Hajime looks up from the mess of textbooks strewn across the table, half of which are open with sticky notes covered in his handwriting stuck to the margins.

Specifically, he looks up at Oikawa through his glasses, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'I've even busted _these_ out, which you know I only do in emergencies, and you have to ask?'

Oikawa purses his lips, conceding the point. "Rephrase: I know you're busy, but I'm asking anyway because I miss you."

The pages of his notebook rustles as Hajime goes back to them. "And you're telling me because...?"

Oikawa whines softly in his throat and goes to sit down next to Hajime, except by sitting down beside him he means settling down behind him and wrapping his legs around Hajime’s waist. Thankfully, Hajime’s turned ignoring Oikawa Tooru into an art form over the years, and even with Oikawa’s chest pressed all along the length of his back, his crotch flush against his ass, and his breath light against the skin of his beck, Hajime manages to go back to his schoolwork.

Barely.

Oikawa behaves for about fifteen minutes-- just enough time for Hajime to have lowered his guard-- keeping his hands to himself, simply nestling his chin over Hajime’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, but nothing more. Just as Hajime is about to settle back into the vague monotony that came with prolonged studying, he feels something crawling under his shirt.

Hajime growls, then twitches as Oikawa’s cool fingertips skitter across his abdomen, but otherwise doesn’t respond. Maybe if he ignores Oikawa some more he’ll give up.

(Too late, Hajime remembers that that tactic has literally never worked even once.)

Oikawa’s hands slide up his stomach to cup firmly over Hajime’s chest. “You have the nicest A-cups, Iwa-chan,” he sighs. As Oikawa makes satisfied noises and squeezes several times, Hajime spins the pencil in his hand and wonders how best to stab Oikawa with it. “Also, you smell nice.”

“So do you,” Hajime responds automatically, and huffs through his nose at the drive-by compliment when Oikawa laughs and nuzzles his nose against Hajime’s neck. One hand comes up to tap the frame of Hajime’s glasses.

“By the way, you should wear these more. You look hot in them.”

“I only need them when I read things, and I can never remember to bring them to school anyway. It’s troublesome.” Hajime pretends not to hear the second part of the sentence, instead raising his hand behind him to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. “Like you.”

“Just leave them at school then.”

“I’ll leave _you_ at school if you don’t stop molesting me right now.”

Oikawa seems to notice that the hand that Hajime has in his hair is the one that is holding the pencil, and after a moment Hajime feels the fingers rubbing gently over his nipples withdraw regretfully. Sighing at Oikawa’s boldness when it comes to Hajime’s body, he goes back to his notes, reminding himself not for the first time to steal Oikawa’s set of the Iwaizumi house keys and to find something for Oikawa to occupy himself with next time he invites himself over. It’s just not in Tooru’s genes to be idle it seems; restless all the time, an Oikawa with nothing to do is an Oikawa that is two seconds away from doing anything there is to do.

Unfortunately, most of those things tend to include Hajime among them. This theory is confirmed once again when Oikawa suddenly shifts, leaning his weight on Hajime hard enough that he’s pressed against the edge of the table. When Oikawa’s hands start creeping towards his crotch, Hajime puts his figurative foot down and jams the eraser end of his pencil into Oikawa’s ribs. The resulting yelp makes him grin.

“Iwa-chan! It’s been ages!”

“Yeah, because I’ve been _studying_. _I_ didn’t get into a university based on recommendations, unlike someone.”

He can hear the pout in Oikawa’s voice now. “You won’t let me fuck you until the mock exams are over then?”

“Nope.”

“Okay…” A warmth breath is suddenly breathed against his ear. “How about you fuck me then?”

“Nope.” Hajime says again with significantly less conviction. He squeezes his eyes shut involuntarily as Oikawa mouths at him.

“It’s okay Iwa-chan, you have my permission to use me as stress relief.”

“You’re _distracting_ me, Hornykawa.”

Sometime during the discussion Oikawa had sneaked his hands down Hajime’s pants again, and when Oikawa begins pressing kisses down his neck, Hajime heaves another sigh and lets him. Putting his pencil down, he rubs his eyes and leans back against Oikawa, giving in. If there’s anything Hajime’s learned from their years of friendship it’s that at the end of the day Oikawa will get what he wants anyway, and it _has_ been four hours since the last time Hajime looked up from his books.

Also, he’s missed Oikawa as well.

“Make it quick then,” he grouses, and grumbles some more when Oikawa grins and brings one hand up to tilt Hajime’s chin towards him.

In the end they wind up taking two hours instead of the thirty minutes Hajime had originally allotted, by the end of which they’re sweaty and sticky enough that Hajime feels the urge to take a shower again. Oikawa beats him to the bathroom, and then Hajime joins him, and then Oikawa gets handsy with the soap and then by the end of _that_ nonsense it’s too late for Oikawa to go back home and Hajime doesn’t even glance at the shambles of his interrupted study session (and all his studious convictions) as they return to his bedroom.

“You’re lucky it’s Friday and that there’s no make-up classes tomorrow,” Hajime says as he switches the lights off before padding over to his bed. Oikawa’s already in it, looking much more pleased than he’d had three hours ago. The post-coital flush has always been a good look on him. Hajime rubs at his own lips, which are bruised and kiss-swollen. His ass aches, in a good way. Oikawa's probably feels the same.

“And _you’re_ lucky you have such an attentive boyfriend who cares about your needs,” Oikawa retorts. To be fair, he isn’t _wrong_ per se, so when Oikawa pulls Hajime under the covers to press his smile against Hajime’s own, Hajime lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> lou gave me the prompt "cuddles" which i totally failed at, but hey, megane iwa


End file.
